Elementary
by falconer54
Summary: AU where all the characters have powers such as earth, invisibility, fire, air, etc. Rated for later possible content. Part one of my "Ethereal" trilogy
1. Chapter 1

ELEMENTARY

Watson- power of plants and earth. Strong Physic power.

Holmes: power of fire and heat. Limited Physic power.

Moriarty- power of air and wind

Moran- power of water

Hopkins- lesser power of electricity

Mycroft- power of fire and heat. Limited physic power.

Lestrade- lesser power of teleportation (objects and self). Unusually strong.

Gregson: lesser power of ice

Murray: lesser power of speed

Mrs. Hudson- lesser power of teleportation

Stapleton- power over animals ( except other peoples symbol animal). Unusually strong link to canines

Wiggins: invisibility

Main Attack:

Watson: rock burst, thorny vine whip, earthquake, landslide

Holmes: burn, flamethrower, fire blast

Moriarty: Tornado, gust, wind blast

Moran: flood, water jet, wave

Hopkins: Jolt

Mycroft: burn, smolder, fire blast

Lestrade: teleport weapon into hand, into foe

Gregson: avalanche, icicle spear, snowstorm

Murray: Dart around, evasive manuvers

Mrs. Hudson: teleport foe away (takes up massive amount of energy)

Stapleton: Morph into animal, summon pack

Wiggins: sneak attack

Combo attacks (works only if two or more people have close bond)

Holmes+Watson: volcanic eruption (saps massive amount of energy), molten rock hurl

Holmes+Mycroft: strengthen each others power

Watson+Murray: rapid rock swirl

Moriarty+Moran: Hurricane

Symbol: (focuses power if focus on image)

Watson: shard of crystal

Holmes: flame

Moriarty: gust of wind

Moran: wave

Hopkins: lightning bolt

Mycroft: flame

Lestrade: wisp of energy

Wiggins: Mist

Gregson: snowflake

Murray: flash of light

Mrs. Hudson: wisp of energy

Stapleton: paw print

Symbol animals: (can control and morph into)

Watson- leopard

Holmes: tiger

Moriarty: Falcon, hawk

Moran: Shark

Hopkins: falcon, electric eel

Mycroft- lion

Lestrade- wolf

Gregson: polar bear, snow leopard

Murray: Cheetah

Mrs. Hudson: dog

Stapleton: Very strong link to hounds, but can control any animal

Wiggins: cat

* * *

Holmes and I faced off against our opponent. He had the power of water, leaving Holmes severely weakened after being hit with an elemental wave. In my fury, the earth started to shake. I realized what I was doing and pictured my crystal, and the earthquake focused to the area around my foe.

Our foe sent a stream of water straight at me, and I dodged too late. I was swept off my feet by the following wave.

Struggling to my feet, spitting out water, I then sent a burst of rock at him. I hit him squarely on the head, knocking him unconscious. I then wrapped him in vines for good measure. I suddenly noticed a passing cat.

It was ginger, with a white belly and a black tail. Wiggins.

With a flash, the cat was suddenly the leader of the Baker Street Irregulars.

"Wha' can Oi do fa' you, Doctor?" He asked me.

"Go and find the nearest Yarder; this criminal needs to be arrested," I told the little ragamuffin. "If it is Lestrade, have him teleport; you don't need to come back." The Irregular nodded, and with a _pop_ he became invisible.

* * *

Several minutes later a _snap _sounded close to my ears. Recognizing the sound of teleportation, I turned around to meet Inspector Lestrade.

"Doctor?" Lestrade asked.

"Aside from the charge of breaking and entering, this criminal can be charged with assault on me and Holmes. Watch out, though, he has the water element power."

"Duly noted. Thank you, Doctor."

It started to rain.

* * *

"Cabbie!" I called, wishing that the rain would stop, as it was making Holmes even weaker. He had lost consciousness, and his heartbeat was dangerously slow. I would somehow need to strengthen his power.

_Mycroft._ Holmes had told me once that when he was in his brother's company that they strengthened each other's power.

A short time later, I was knocking at the Diogenes Club residence of Mycroft Holmes, with one consulting detective in tow.

The rather massive man opened the door. "Sherlock!" he exclaimed with a bit of worry. Then he turned to me. "What happened, Doctor?

"We were fighting a criminal, but the criminal, unknown to us at the time, had the water element power. On the first attack- I believe it was a wave- Holmes collapsed, the water severely weakening him. I managed to fight off the criminal- who should be in Scotland Yard custody by now- and then tried to get Holmes to you, as he had once said that you strengthened each others power in each others presence. However, the subsequent rain did not help his condition, and he lost consciousness."

Holmes chose that moment to open his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock, what were you thinking, going up against a man with the water element power!?" Mycroft asked.

"I didn't know that he had the water power, Mycroft!" Holmes said hotly, rising to his feet.

"Holmes, Mr. Holmes," I interjected. "Can you two please save your sibling rivalry for later? And Holmes, _sit down_."

Both the elder and the younger Holmes turned to glare at me, their eyes smoldering, though I could not tell if they were angry at me or at each other. Probably both. I sighed. Sometimes playing the role of peacekeeper required a fair amount of patience.

* * *

Upon the attack, Gregson and Lestrade instantly morphed into a polar bear and a wolf, respectively, while Hopkins morphed into a falcon and soared into the sky to prepare to dive bomb the attackers. There were three of the men, two with the power of air and one with the power of speed.

Upon seeing the Inspectors morph, the two with the air power morphed into two hawks, and rose into the sky. The one with the power of speed morphed into a cheetah.

On the ground, Gregson and Lestrade were, despite their rivalry, perfect fighting partners. As Lestrade dodged each blow, landing in a few of his own, Gregson shot hail at the cheetah. In a few short moments, the cheetah was knocked unconscious and instantly transformed into a human. Lestrade turned human again and snapped handcuffs on the unconscious man. Then he turned his gaze to Hopkins. He was putting up a valiant defense, but even if it wasn't two against one the others had the power of air, the element that they were fighting in. Hopkins had surrounded himself with a veil of sparks, and was occasionally sending bolts to the hawks, but with the combined air power of the two hawks Hopkins suddenly fell, a mess of feathers and blood. His electric protective veil was gone. The two hawks flew off, leaving two humans crouched over the still, unmoving form of a falcon.

Hopkins suddenly changed back to human, moaning slightly in his unconscious state.

"He's alive, Gregson," said Lestrade, smiling in relief.

"But for how much longer?" Gregson asked Lestrade, noticing the almost missing rise and fall of the injured Inspector's chest. The Inspector had broken two ribs, cracked another rib, and had broken his left arm in the fall. In addition, there were numerous gashes inflicted by the hawk's talons, the deepest one being along Hopkins' right side. Blood was soaking the Inspector's uniform.

Lestrade spotted the one person that he wanted to see then, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. Hopkins would be okay; he was in safe hands.


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized I forgot a disclaimer. Here it is: do I look like a man from the nineteenth century? …. I didn't think so.

I felt the presence of the wounded man before I saw him. Whether it was a part of my physic abilities or due to my being a doctor, I do not know, but do not doubt that I sensed his presence.

However, I did _not _sense the fact that I knew the injured man, yet know him I did. I skidded to a halt beside Inspector Hopkins, who was barely breathing.

Instantly my training began to take over. I gauged the severity of his wounds. He had a broken arm, two broken ribs, another cracked rib, and numerous gashes. I inspected him closer. Just as I had feared, and suspected, Inspector Hopkins was in shock. His skin was pale and clammy, and his breathing and pulse were very weak.

"He's in shock," I pronounced, setting the arm and splinting it. I then treated his other injuries. Hopkins whimpered slightly but did not wake up when I stitched his various cuts. I then placed him in the shock position, and continued my work.

* * *

I returned to Baker Street after treating the Inspector, and realized it was eleven at night. Yawning, I went to bed.

_There was a sharp crack of gunfire, and suddenly I felt a searing pain in my shoulder. I must have been shot. Had I been in full possession of coherent thought, I would have realized that it should not have been possible for me to get hurt by a bullet. Bullets were supposed to fall under my jurisdiction; they were not supposed to hurt a person with the earth element power. But the bullet had entered by my left subclavian artery, and despite the rules of element powers, I realized I might die. I might die from a wound that I was not supposed to be able to sustain. I vaguely realized that Murray, my orderly with the lesser power of speed, was working over me with lightning speed. I trusted Murray, and let myself slip into unconsciousness._

* * *

(Holmes PoV)

I was distracted from my thoughts by a cry from upstairs. Watson- was he alright? Running up the stairs two at a time, I paused besides his door. Watson's deepest pride would never allow me to go in there. _The devil with his blasted pride,_ I thought, and opened the door.

* * *

(Watson PoV)

"Holmes. Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, I was already awake," he replied. "Did you… have a nightmare?" he asked carefully.

"Yes," I said simply. I could tell, however, that he wanted more detail, so I reluctantly told him about the memory that kept resurfacing in my dreams.

"That doesn't make sense, Watson," he said. "That bullet should not have hurt you."

I shrugged my right shoulder. "War doesn't make sense. Why should countries send young men to fight and die? Even if they return home, they remain scarred, mentally and physically. _People_ don't make sense, Holmes," I replied grimly.

Holmes dipped his head and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stapleton!" I gasped. "But you're _dead_!"

"Obviously not," he said, transforming into a giant hound. _Not again_, I moaned inwardly. He yowled, and suddenly there were five smaller hounds behind him. I exchanged a glance with Holmes. This did not look good. With a flash, I changed into a leopard. Homes changed into a literally flaming tiger. Holmes roared, breathing out flames. When he swiped his paw, flames followed. I leaped into the battle, enjoying the freedom from the injuries I had sustained in the Second Afghan War.

Holmes was battling four of the smaller hounds, and they were completely covering him.

However, I had the Überhound (which I had called it) and another smaller hound to fight. I sent a rather large rock towards the smaller hound, knocking it unconscious, at the same time as I pounced onto Stapleton-Überhound. I landed on its back, and I raked my claws on it again and again. Suddenly Stapleton rolled over, pinning me underneath him. I focused and summoned an earthquake directly below me. Startled, the Überhound leaped up, and I used that to my advantage, Out of the corner of my eye a saw a tiger, covered in flames, rolling on the ground, pinning a hound beneath him. I turned my attention back to the naturalist when he raked his claws along my back. I focused on my crystal and summoned a huge boulder to be sent crashing into Stapleton.

It did just that, and Stapleton let out a yelp. However, he still was not down. Focusing on the last of my power, I focused another powerful yet small in size earthquake, just seeing Stapleton collapse and turn back into a human as I buckled and fell into unconsciousness.

A/N: sorry for the brevity of this chapter, but I felt that it was a good stopping point.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as I drove away the last hound, I saw Watson fall. Sending the hound away with a snarl and a burst of flames, I turned and leaped over to my fallen friend. He was now a human, as well as the confounded naturalist. Ignoring Stapleton, I kneeled next to Watson. He was breathing, but barely, and his pulse was dangerously low. He had overexerted himself; he had used so much of his elemental powers that he was now barely alive.

I looked back into the London fog, and suddenly started. Was it my imagination, or did I see a young figure slowly materializing in the mist? Any doubts I had were deterred when I saw the leader of my Baker Street Irregulars gradually become clearer as he walked out of the mist, becoming fully visible again. He saw me, and straightened at attention before he saw Watson's still form.

"Wiggins, go get a cab. Now!" I ordered him, my fear making my voice unusually harsh.

Wiggins nodded once and dematerialized.

* * *

"He'll be fine, Mr. Holmes," the doctor told me. "He just overexerted himself; Dr. Watson should be fine by tomorrow morning."

I felt my shoulders slump in relief. I opened the door, and waited beside his bed.

Sure enough, the next morning Watson groggily opened his eyes.

"Holmes? Wha' happened?" he slurred, still only half alert.

"You strained your powers too hard, Watson," I said. Shakily- curse my nerves: I do _not _feel emotions- I continued, "_Never _do that again, you hear me? I thought you were dead!"

"I'll try not to… can you do something for me?"

"Anything, Watson… within reason, of course," I hastily added.

"Get me out of here- I hate being here unless I'm working!"

"I'm not sure-" I protested.

"Who's the doctor here?" he asked wryly.

"Well, you, but-" I argued.

"Exactly," he said, closing his eyes. A minute later, I heard a soft snoring.


	6. Chapter 6

"Watson! Get in here!" Holmes shouted, dragging me into a vacant building.

He was growing weaker, I could see, from the blizzard raging outside. The building, scarcely more than a shed, did little to protect from the weather.

Once inside, Holmes started to shiver.

I hastily summoned some twigs, stones, dry leaves, and sticks, and started to make a bed for a fire. Once I had it arranged in a good home for the fire, I turned to Holmes. "H-Holmes, can you m-make a f-f-fire?"

He nodded, and soon a fire was raging and crackling in the small home I had made for it. We huddled next to it, the fire merely warming me but strengthening Holmes visibly.

"Holmes, tell me again why we were doing legwork _out in the country _when it was clear that it was _going to snow_?" I asked calmly,

Holmes looked a bit uncomfortable, although I am sure it was only my mind. "Because we had to locate any clues before they were buried by the snow, Watson," he replies.

"Ah. Holmes, have you ever wondered why people's symbol animal seems to _fit _them?" I asked, trying to have a conversation to distract my mind from the nipping cold. Heat I could stand, cold I could not. My shoulder protested vehemently, the injury making itself known.

"No, however it does seem to be the case. Take my brother Mycroft, for example. He is lazy and rather large. So is a lion, his symbol animal. Now that you mention it, Watson, the similarity is striking. Although, Watson, aren't wolves supposed to be smart?"

"They are," I replied, wondering where he was going.

"Then _how," _he asked, "did Lestrade manage to get a wolf as his symbol animal?"

"Holmes!" I admonished him. However, I believe the effect was ruined by my chuckling. "But a polar bear fits Gregson, does it not, Holmes?" I asked, putting on a false air of innocence.

It was his turn to laugh. "And that confounded naturalist does seem to be overly fond of hounds, does he not?"

I groaned. "Don't remind me!"


End file.
